


Things I'll Never Say

by savannawrites



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, about half of this is just song lyrics, mainly sam angst, whoops another thing inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannawrites/pseuds/savannawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam could've been the one, Kurt could've been his, but he didn't take the chance while it was there. Now Kurt has Blaine. Now it's all just things he'll never say. <br/>Oneshot, one sided Hevans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I'll Never Say

I dragged my fingers along the wood of the guitar, not playing anything in particular, and took a deep breath in. Mr. Schuester's lesson this week was secrets, and I didn't really have one, I'm pretty much an open book, and everyone found out I was homeless a while ago.

Except for one. One thing I'd managed to keep quiet. I looked up from my guitar and allowed myself to take a quick glance at him. His perfect hair, impeccable taste in fashion and a smile that reaches his glasz eyes making my heart do that girly fluttery thing. However that feeling sank when I looked down at his hand, intertwined with Blaine's.

I could've had him. Before he met Blaine. I could've had him when the stupid crush started when I transferred here over a year ago. But instead I'd listened to Finn and not done the duet with him, I'd cared more about my popularity than about Kurt. I was a stupid boy. "Whenever you're ready, Sam." Me Schuester's voice pulled me out of my daydreaming, and I realised that the entire club was staring at me. This was it, I was about to sing about him.

My fingers began to strum the guitar, changing chords easily and began to sing.

ha ta ta ra ha ta ta ra ha

I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows.

I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red

Searching for the words inside my head

I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah

If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you away

Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight?

if I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down

On one knee, marry me today, guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

What's wrong, with my tongue?

These words keep slipping away

I stutter I stumble, like I've got nothing to say

It don't do me any good,

It's just a waste of time,

What use is it to you, what's on my mind?

if it ain't coming out, we're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care?

Guess I'm wishing my life away,

With these things I'll never say

With these things I'll never say

"That was an... Interesting song choice, Sam." Mr. Schuester said, and I walked back to the stool next to Finn, and took my seat. While Quinn was preparing the band before her song, Finn whispered "Who was the song for, dude, you've never mentioned anyone." I sighed, "It doesn't matter." I replied. "It's all just wishful thinking, and... things I'll never say." Finn shrugged, seemingly content with my answer, so I turned my head and stared at Kurt, who was laughing heartily at something Blaine has said.

Why couldn't I be the one to make him light up like that?

Somewhere, in the back of my head, a not-so-quiet voice said, you could have been.


End file.
